


Far Away(Daddy James)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With James being on tour, conversations have become strained. In fact, they are either done by screens or by phones. Which is why you have no choice but to tell James how this really affects you and your daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away(Daddy James)

“ Honey, it‘ s getting late. I think you should go to bed “ you say, walking closer to her spot on the couch where you realize she‘ s playing with James‘ iPad with an expert touch. She‘ ll go to bed while you‘ re most probably going to hit the sack but toss and turn before clutching to his pillow and falling asleep a few hours later. It‘ s how you spend your nights, now that he’s gone on tour.

“ Did you take it from Daddy?“ you ask,recalling him saying he couldn‘ t find it while he was packing for the tour.

You try to snatch it away from her but she won‘ t let you.

“ No! Daddy said I could keep it so we could play against each other, Mommy“ she says

“ Oh“ you reply, not knowing she was doing that,not knowing any of them planned that.

“ I‘ m playing a text message game“ she replies, all proud to play something with her father. A quick look over her shoulder makes you realize she‘ s losing. James and his ways. Always winning.

“ Do you want to beat Daddy and win?“ you ask, making a deal with her so you can have it in your hands.

“ Yes!“ she screams. There was always a friendly competetion between the two of them. But never went overboard.

“ Okay, then give me the iPad” you say, holding out your hands

“ But Mom“ she tries to negotiate

“ Give it to me if you want to win“you repeat

“ Fine“ she replies, handing it over so now it‘ s in your hands.

A few more minutes and the winner is you! All those times you challenged each other to that game, you learned some notions.

You can tell James is unhappy because not only does he not accept another round but he signs of. He could be a sore loser sometimes.

A few minutes later, an invivation is sent for a Facetime chat and you accept automatically, without hesitation. Seeing him behind a tablet screen is better than not seeing him at all.

In a matter of seconds, his face is in front of you, scruff, sleep in his eyes, hair slightly messed up, the look that you look like. He knows it, it‘ s probably why he did it.

There‘ s a moment of silence as you stare into each other‘ s eyes. His mouth is open, like he knows what to say but it‘ s not coming out of his mouth. He also looks sad with his eyebrows low over his eyes.

“ Daddy!“ the little girl screams, jumping in front of you to see her father, saving the silence. His face lights up, a huge smile spreads across his face. Ever since James became a dad, a place in his heart was reserved to her. It was just beautiful seeing how he lit up when she was around. People, say she‘ s a daddy‘ s little princess and she is, they both like it that way.

They talk for a while. About life in general. About what your daughter does during her summer, is she getting ready for school, is she getting her exercise done, eating well, playing the piano. The usual stuff. She‘ s proud to say she‘ s been doing everything. It only makes James smile more than usual, happy he did a good job as a father.

She wants to stay awake but it is passed 11: 30, she‘ s fighthing, struggling to stay awake.

“ I love you, Daddy!“ she screams before you tell him you‘ ll put her to bed and come back to talk to him. He nods, tells her loves her and blows her a kiss. You begin to cry but not much.

She‘ s put to bed, you tuck her in, you try reading her a story but not tonight. She‘ s already asleep when you close the door, holding the stuffed Alaskan Klee Kai James gave her before leaving, looking like an angel.

You head back to the living room, sit on the couch and just talk. You smile. He‘ s talking about the amazing fans they have and how much he loves them because the band wouldn’t be the same without them. You smile, knowing he‘ s happy but all too soon, you‘ re shedding tears, the same ones as before.

“Babe, what‘ s wrong?“ he asks, concern in his eyes.

“ Nothing, James. Continue your story about the best fans in the world” you say, brushing it off.

He continues talking but it would be a lie if you said you didn‘t have a lot of things pushing on your chest. He knows it and so do you.

“ Tell me. Everything“ he says, meaning every word of his,sentence.

“ It‘ s nothing, James“ you say but the voice cracking at the end of your phrase doesn‘ t do a good job of covering up your pain.

“ Babe. Tell me“ he repeats again.

Taking a deep breath, you begin to let out all of your emotions, one by one.

“ I know you‘ re working and there‘ s nothing I can do about it. I just really miss you“ you say,being only one of the things you want to tell him that have been creeping up on your heart for a while now.

“ I miss you too. So much“ he says. He means it by the tone in his voice.

“ I just wish you would be here right now, holding your daughter and…me“ you say

He‘ s silent.

“ I wish so too. She‘ s growing up so much“ he says, talking about the girl who grew since the last time he actually saw her

“ She‘ s growing up to look like her daddy“ you say, just remembering that with her long eyelashes, big hazel eyes, world-famous grin and silky chocolate hair, she could pass for James‘ clone.

“ I know. And all this time I thought she was going to look like you“ he blushes

“ She does have my attitude“ you laugh

“ That, she does“ he smiles, laughing a bit

There‘ s a moment of smiling, like the fears were gone but it ends, once again, all too soon.

“Do you realize how hard it is for the both of us? For her, when she asks me where her daddy is and…for me when I have to tell her you won‘ t be home for supper tonight“ you say, now sobbing like you were at funeral.

Babe, don‘ t cry. I promise I‘ ll be home soon“ he says, trying to calm you down behind the screen of his phone.

“ I‘ m just so sorry, James. It‘ s really hard. I really miss you“ you say, now gaining control of your tears.

“ Hey, I know how you feel. I don‘ t wake up every morning to my beautiful wife and beautiful daughter jumping on the bed. I only have Fox and even then it‘ s hard. When I‘ m away, far away, it‘ s really difficult for me too. I really miss the both of you. I really do. If i could write now, I‘ d do everything to be next to you. I’m also excited for when I come back home and have the two of you in my arms“ he says

“ I guess that‘ s what I get for marrying a pop star“ you laugh

“ Yeah. I told you that when you said yes“ he laughs

You smile, a nice and big smile. He feels the same way. And you can tell he‘ ll never stop loving you, no matter what happens. You have such a strong family and a bond no one is breaking.

There‘ s a sudden knock on the front door. Sudden because of the timing but when you opened it, you realized it was no buglar but an unexpected surprise, a beautiful one.


End file.
